Regeneration of the central nervous system has formerly thought to be abortive. The present experiments have shown that axonal sprouts of intact axons do grow after spinal cord hemisection. These axonal sprouts form new synaptic complexes on the partially deafferented neurons proximal to the site of lesion. Experiments are underway to induce the growing axonal sprouts to grow into the cicatrix.